The Gifts
by Mio Amato
Summary: When Tsuna was traumatized from all that was happening around him, what did his family did to regain him back?. ONE-SHOT. Has a hint of R27. Enjoy :)


The Gifts

"~*~*~*~*~*~"

"If you want me to not care too much, well let me start that by not caring on what you say"

* * *

Christmas; a very special event to almost all of us. Especially for me; since Christmas is the only time I can give gifts to anyone without much intrigue. Because for me, gifts symbolizes all the hope my guardians gave to me when I lost all my will to live. Each gift I give to everyone, I want to give everyone my thanks and the same hope that they gave me back then. You want to know what happened?

Well, what happened was; when we were in a middle of a battle, in which our enemies cheated by claiming that they abducted one of our family members and threatened to kill him, we were forced to hold back our strength. With me holding back immensely, I began to get tired as the battle had gone for hours and still no one was annihilated. Then, it happened so fast that even Reborn couldn't do anything from preventing it to happen, I was shot an inch away from my heart. All I could do to prevent myself from being killed was to position my body so that it doesn't hit my heart.

In seeing me being shot in front of his eyes, Reborn lost control over himself and started to annihilate the enemy famiglia. It was like a chain reaction. First Reborn lost control himself, then followed by my guardians except for onii-san who tried to heal my wounds. In just about a minute (according to one of our subordinates who was there with us), the enemy was completely annihilated along with its don.

The following months were like hell for me; and most of all, my family. As in ALL of them, the ex-arcobaleno, the "strays" (ex. Bianchi, Shamal, Lancia), Varia ( I couldn't believe it as well, when I recovered), Cavallone, Shimon, Giglio Nero and Gesso (no matter how insane they are). They all showered me affection, which I didn't notice at that time since when I woke up after the operation I didn't respond to anything at all. The doctors told them that it was because of the trauma I received and that they can only hope I regain my senses back.

Since then, everyone had been giving me everything that they thought to bring me out from my trauma. I was told I looked like a zombie back then. Needing help in almost everything that I do. From taking a bath (I know, super embarrassing since I heard that Mukuro once almost raped me when it was his turn to help me take a bath), to eating. But they never once lost hope. Especially my guardians. They still did their jobs as well as mine's. Though Reborn was the one to do my paperwork (for that I'm happy).

While my guardians did their jobs, I was kept company either by my 'strays', the ex- arcobaleno, the varia or anyone from the closest families to us. Reborn told me that when my 'strays' are the ones to keep me company, it was as if **I** was keeping them company. Why? He said it's because they would just look at me and then start remembering the times when we were all happy. Then when it was with the ex-arcobaleno's, they would just keep on crying silently (except Verde, Lal and Mammon of course). With the Varia… Oh God. It's **kind-of** normal, apparently. Reborn said they would just half-heartedly threaten me to wake up or else I would pay consequences. And of course, I didn't wake up so they would just grumble and go away. With the others, it was normal. Byakuran, Uni, Dino and Enma was constanty bawling their eyes at my lap, begging for me to wake up and be myself again.

During that time, I didn't know what was happening. To my surroundings, heck I didn't even know what was happening to **me**. All I remember from back then was that I was in a sort-of glass prison where I can see what was happening around me, but not remembering them. I couldn't hear anything that they were saying. All I was hearing is 'I hate you' in the voice of everyone I care for. Maybe that was the reason I was like a zombie back then. My body reacted to what my mind was hearing but my mind didn't acknowledge it so when my body woke up, my mind didn't. It's as if my mind shut itself to protect me.

When it was Christmas, my family decided to hold a mini-christmas party instead of the usual grand ball of the Vongola. Of course, the other families understood and said that it was alright with them. All of them were keen enough to not say anything about the party but I heard that it was pretty disastrous. The opening of presents were the last part of the party. Guess who got the most presents. Me.

The first one to give me a present was my mom, I-pin, and Fuuta. Their gift was a sky blue scarf with two parallel lines on each end. With the present was a card saying "Merry Christmas Tsu-kun/Tsuna-nii/ Tsuna-san! Wear this when you're cold and in need of a company. We'll be always here for you" It left an impact on me, that I was able to go back to my memories and relive them in a span of a second.

Next was they strays. Bianchi gave me a bracelet from Africa saying "Merry Christmas Tsuna. Thank you for accepting me into your family. Wear this and remember that we are all here for you." Shamal gave me an anklet saying "This'll keep you from anymore troubles. Stay safe, Decimo." Lanchia gave me a ticket to a world-class resort in hawaii. He said "Take a break Sawada-san. You'll break yourself more if you don't relax for a while. Merry Christmas".

Shoichi and Spanner (with Gianinni, I think) gave me a special fountain pen. How was it special? It was electronic, and it contained all of the photos that I have with my family in my laptop. They said it was solar powered so I can always see my family wherever they are.

The Ex-arcobaleno's didn't have any separate gifts for me but just bought me a gift from all of them. It was a diary; but not just any diary. A diary (which I recently discovered) was a special one. Since it was only me who can read the things I wrote in them. Not even Reborn can see anything. I didn't know how they did it, but I guess Verde had something to do with it. It came with a letter saying "Merry Christmas Tsuna-kora! Be sure to not always keep your feelings bottled in-kora. Find someone who you can talk to-kora. If you can't, write it here-kora. No one else will be able to read it-kora."

It was the same with the Varia. A group gift. It was a giant box worth of **teddy bears**. They said it was "for you to have a place to sleep in when you can't get out of your office-VOI!"

The alliance families however, just put their separate gifts into one box. Dino got me a jacket similar to his, except that it is sky blue in color and the fur is snow white. Uni gave me a hand-drawn drawing of me with my family. Enma gave me a copy of their pictures of us filed in a photo album. And Byakuran… He gave me two large packets of…Marshmallows.

Their presents made me remember all the feelings I felt when I was with them. That I was happy and content with all that I have. But what gave me the best impact was what my guardians, and Reborn gave me.

Takeshi gave me his old baseball glove. Hayato gave me the pillow I got for him during our first flight to Italy. Lambo gave me a T-shirt with a print that says "The best brother" in bold uppercase letters which I bought for him to wear when he was older. Onii-san gave me his old boxing gloves. Kyoya gave me his old tonfas. Mukuro and Chrome gave to me a replica of their trident in a plushy pillow. But that's not all. They all collaborated in a gift for me from all of them. It's a USB, which when I played it at my laptop, had all of their separate private messages for me.

My guardians' gift may have a large impact on me but it was Reborn's gift that shattered the prism wall around me. I'm sure of it. It was a ring. An eternity ring.

"Decimo… No, Tsuna… I know you're still there and that you can hear my voice. Come back to us. You can't answer my question if you're like that" he had said back then. He suddenly knelt in front of me, whilst holding out a mini-box in front of me. "I love you, Tsuna. Will you marry me?"

And just like that. The prism wall of my mind shattered into a million pieces and I suddenly began crying. When everybody saw my tears, they were happy. Happy because after all this time, they finally connected to me. I felt a familiar pair of hands brushing away my tears.

I can't help but slowly bring my arms up to his and lean in to the gentle hands holding me. And then I said with a croaking voice " Tadaima, minna"

Well, that's what happened back then. I know I sound like a mother, but all of them really are irreplaceable parts of my life. Even Byakuran. I love them. As long as they're here by my side, I won't lose my will to survive again. That's what matters to me.

"What are you doing Tsuna? It's party time" my husband said from his place at the door.

I looked up immediately, shut the thing in my lap, and smiled at him. "I won't tell you since I'm the only one who can read this, literally and figuratively" I said as I stood up, but not before hiding what I was holding into a sealed drawer along with my other treasures. "But don't worry, I was just remembering things" I looked at him in assurance.

"It's not as if I can do anything about that…"

I laughed lightly. "Come on, we're going to be late for the party… Reborn…"

* * *

_P.S Thank you Reborn and everyone. For saving me from that prison. I love you guys. Always and forever._

* * *

**AN: How was it guys? Belated Merry Christmas btw :) This was supposed to be my Christmas-fic but shit-happened and all so yeah. Anyways, R & R everyone :*  
**


End file.
